Fall To Pieces
by powderedsugar
Summary: Harry finds out about Hermione and Draco's relationship. Songfic using the song Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne. In response to .slytherin thirdalixious.'s Birthday Challenge


Author's Note: Ok… this is for .slytherin thirdalixious. As a reply for her Birthday Contest. AND YES! It is another songfic! Song: Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I am just borrowing them from JKR to mess with. I do not own the song Fall To Pieces, it belongs to Avril Lavigne.

_**Fall To Pieces**_

Hermione looked over the bleak grounds. Fog had set in and muffled the sounds of the earth. Harry had found out about Draco. Between the screaming matches, tears, hurt and betrayal, this was the worst day of her life.

_I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.  
Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all._

_  
_Harry had no right! No right whatsoever! They were never dating! Sure, they had flirted some, and had some tender moments that were soon forgotten by her, but obviously not by him. That gave him no right to be jealous. When he was yelling, Hermione noticed something: He had called her _his._ She belonged to no one and yet she had two boys claiming her as their own. "Why?" Hermione whispered to herself. "Why me?" But then a set of warm arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and looked at her lover.

_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
_

"Because you are beautiful, smart, strong, and every guy would be after you if they had any sense at all" Draco whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her. She sighed and leaned into his arms. He began to stroke her hair. Tears ran in silent streams down the sides of her face.

_  
You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.  
_

"Shhhh… it's going to be alright" he breathed into her hair.

_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you._

"How can you say that? What will Ron say? What will your parents say? What will your father _do?_"

_  
Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means._

"But that doesn't matter anymore." She looked up at him, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "Because I'm in love with you and nothing can change that" Draco said, wiping away her tears with the pad of his calloused thumb.__

_Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything... Everything.  
_

The only thought that registered in Hermione's mind was 'He's never said that before' because then she was enveloped in a beautiful kiss.

_  
I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it._

Hermione broke the kiss only to lean into his chest and enclose her arms around him. She listened to his heart beat and closed her eyes. "I love you" His arms covered her's in a deep hug. His face was buried in her hair.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
_

Their love was more than just a passing whim or a simple fancy. It was strong and could withstand the many tests before them, and only as soon as everybody saw that they would not be torn apart by discrimination and prejudice, they would be accepted for what they were.

_I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you._

Author's Note: And that's it. I know it's a cheesy ending. I was about to put "But what they didn't know was that there was a pair of bottle green eyes hiding in the shadows, swearing revenge" but then there would have to be another chapter…Tell me what you think!


End file.
